Dur Dur d'être un Turk
by Woudy
Summary: C'est dur d'être un Turk même si on est peut-être amoureux...mais de qui? Yaoï Yazoo/Reno


Auteur: Woudy

Rating: N-16

Genre Romance/Humour/Drama

Disclaimer : Les persos de FF7 ( que ce soit du jeu ou de AC) ne m'appartienne en aucuns cas.

Couples: Reno/Yazoo , Rufus/Reno ( très soft)

Note1 : Ceci est une fics ayant pour thème une relation homosexuel a l'intérieur , ceux ou celles qui seront outré du comportement et du langage que j'emploie ( et j'essaye d'être soft XD)Veuillez cliquer sur la tite croix blanche dans le carré rouge en haut à droite.  
Si vous lisiez même si vous aimez pas les gays je décline toute responsabilité de crise cardiaque ou de syncopes ( grand smiles) Merci

Note2 : OOC surtout pour Kadaj à un moment donner XD ! Mais je suis beaucoup dans le OOC pour le moment enfin je sais les laisser naturels sa c'est mieux !

Note3 : Dédicaces pour mon petit frère même si jamais il ira sur ce site et peut-être ne lira jamais cette fics Mon petit frère ze l'aime beaucoup et il fait le cosplay de Yazoo même si depuis un moment il veut faire Kadaj XD

Note4 :

Entre ( ) c'est mes conneries Xd  
Entre / c'est les pensées du perso en POV XD  
Entre « » c'est sûrement les coups de fils etc. etc.

_**Chapitre 1 : Journée de Merde vu de Reno**_

_Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing !_

Le bruit sonore d'un téléphone résonna dans la pièce , une paire de yeux bleu regarda le répondeur et ne dit voulant pas répondre…sachant peut-être qui sait…qu'importe qui viendrai l'aider maintenant ?Et pourquoi si brusquement ?

_« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Reno , je ne suis pas la pour le moment mais laissez moi un p'tit message pour que je vous rappelles Bye ! biiiiiiiiiiiip_

- Reno ? C'est moi…Sa fait plusieurs fois que j'appel tu répond pas…me fuirais tu ?tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...enfin c'est pas le moment que je parle a ton répondeur je te rappelle demain Bye »

Le Roux se décida a se lever tout en se dirigeant vers sa cuisine il entendit son PHS sonner , il décrocha et entendit une voix l'engueuler. Il en avait l'habitude , quand il venait pas bosser « il » l'appeler toujours pour lui rappeler qu'un Turk se doit d'être toujours là. Il l'écouter pas tellement , combien fois « il » pouvait lui dire ce longs discours que le roux ne retient jamais. Combien fois lui avait il t'en rabâché les oreilles.

- Tseng ? Sa sert à rien je t'écoute pas… je serais là ce soir pour la mission…pour cela bye.

_« - attend Reno...Renooo »_

Et il raccrocha laissant tomber son portable sur le canapé. Las il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche , pouvoir se détendre un peu avant la mission qu'il exécuterai ce é et maintenant habillé , le roux se sentait d'une pêche d'enfer…enfin il fera encore semblant devant ces coéquipiers. Rattrapant son PHS et enfilant ces rangers le rouquin sortit de son appartement pour se diriger vers la Shinra Corp. Devant les grandes porte vitrés il pouvait voir un de ces supérieurs adoré , le brun l'avait remarqué de loin et s'était approché dangereusement de lui.

- Renoooooooo ! dit Tseng d'une voix très en colère

Le roux s'arrêta et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il savait ce qu'il lui rester a faire… faire comme d'hab..

- Haïiiiii !

Il étira son plus beau sourire et regarda Tseng comme si que c'était un pote du bahut.

- Reno, soit sérieux un peu…

- Ne Ne ? Tsengy-kun qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

Le brun souffla , pour lui s'était inconcevable que le rouquin pouvait être au moins un peu sérieux même devant Rufus il fessait le il aimait ce Reno là , que celui qui déprimé et qui ne parler à personne.

- Bon allez viens on nous attend chez Rufus…

Le brun rentra dans les locos ayant un Reno accroché au bras et ne semblant pas vouloir y dé passa la longueuue et dure ascensions vers l'ascenseur quand ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du patron.

- Oy Boss !Sa boum ?

Le blondinet arqua un sourcil puis fit un petit sourire puis fit un bref signe de la main comme réponse , Reno quand à lui alla s'asseoir négligemment dans un fauteuil , sous le regard haineux de Elena.

- Bon vu que nous sommes maintenant tous réunis , je vais vous confiez votre mission. La Bande de Kadaj nous a voler un hélico empli de Matéria et aussi de Mako bien sur vous devrez tout récupérez. Tseng et Elena vous allez être chargées du bon fonctionnement de la missions , vérifier si tout est là , Rude vu que t'es un des plus balaise si tu doit te battre tu le ferras , quand à toi Reno , tu es notre meilleur pilote , tu te chargera surtout de ramener la cargaison ici !

Reno écouter la conversation d'une seule oreille puis quand Rufus eu finit il le regarda bizarrement. Il avait bien entendu la bande de Kadaj… avec « lui » à l'intérieur le grand frère du groupe…Il sentit des sueurs froides parcourir sont corps puis regarda son patron assez bizarrement.

- Quelque chose à formuler Reno ?

- Veux pas y aller !

Il avait dit sa tellement naturellement qu'il en cru pas ces yeux lui-même.

- C'est pas parce que tu feras un caprice que je te laisserai là ! Les ordres sont les ordres « TURK »

Reno baissa les yeux , quand le blond parler comme ça il ne pouvait pas contredire les ordres. Mais il ne voulait pas du tout y aller. Et Rufus l'avait deviner.

- Bon allez vous préparez vous partez dans 10 minutes…

Les 4 Turks se levèrent et saluèrent leurs patron et commencez à partir.

- Reno reste là deux secondes j'ai à te parler.

Reno regarda ces coéquipiers partir et lui debout comme un piquer attendait quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule , il sentait l'Eau de Cologne que porter son Patron et sourit.

- C'est le cadeau que je vous est offert.

- Même si c'est un peu bizarre qu'un employé offre un cadeau à son patron.

Reno sourit , Rufus quand à lui passa ces bras autours des épaules du rouquin et l'étreignit délicatement.

- Que se passe t'il Kitty ? Pourquoi veux tu pas y aller ?

Reno baissa les yeux , si il disait pourquoi il voulait pas y aller Rufus ne lui donnera guère d'avantage de rester ici.

- Je suis pas tellement d'humeur en ce moment…je sais pas trop ce que j'ai… je…je me contrôle pas facilement…

Rufus retourna Reno pour qu'il le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire.

- Ecoute j'ai eu les rapports de Tseng comme quoi sa fait quelques jours que tu viens même pas au bureau taper tes rapports , et je me suis dit qu'après cette mission je pouvais te donner quelque jours de congés quand dit tu ?

- Je ne veux pas que sa vous dérange patron , si je doit être la pour aider je suis toujours…

- Là je sais …Mais tu n'es pas seul….

Rufus posa un baiser sur le front du rouquin et le laissa sortir rejoindre les Bas Elena et Rude était prêt à partir sur les motos quand à Tseng il attendait Reno. Quand il le vit sortir des locos il sourit et lui ordonna de monter derrière ne refusa pas de toute façon après il rentrerait en hélico si la mission se finit bien ,pendant un bon bout du trajet Reno n'arrêter pas d'embêter Tseng, le taquinant avec ces cheveux ou en lui raconter des blagues salaces. Mais quand le brun en eu assez , le roux s'arrêta et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tseng et se bout de 2 à 3 heures de route Tseng réveilla Reno comme quoi ils étaient arrivé regarda autour de lui , c'était un peu glauque mais il se dit que les Taudis n'étaient rien comparé a cette endroit. Tseng leurs expliqua les derniers conseils et suggestions et la mission commenç se faufila entre les arbres pour pouvoir s'approcher , elle fit signe au trois autre de venir ,quand elle ne vit pas Reno. Rude pointa le doigt vers le haut et la blonde leva la tête pour voir un Reno suspendu a une branche et a se faufiler comme un singe mais tout en silence.

Kadaj était assis à terre et s'ennuyait un peu, Loz voulait pas jouer avec lui quand à Yazoo il n'arrêter pas de l'é chef ne savait que faire voir son grand frère comme ça sa l'arranger guère surtout pour récupérer leurs mère Jenova.Déjà ils avait récupéré un hélico a la Shinra et il en était bien content... Après ils devaient aussi récupéré se releva et alla voir ce que fessait son frère Yazoo il voulait quand même le surveiller , l'argenté était contre un arbre a fixer son PHS et soupirer doucement de il composa un numéro et porta l'appareil a son une sonnerie retentit dans la foret , le plus jeune écarquilla les yeux quand au plus vieux il fit tomber son et Elena sortirent des buissons accompagné de Rude , quand a Reno il sauta sur Kadaj et le plaqua au arriva en courant et se jeta sur Rude , Yazoo quand à lui regarda le rouquin en train d'essayer d'étouffer son frère qui hurler a Yazoo de l'aider.L'aînée sortit son flingue et tira quand Reno se dégagea rapidement de dégaina sa bi-lame est commença a combattre contre Reno , quand Tseng s'interposa.

- Reno t'as mission est autre ! Va rejoindre Elena elle doit l'avoir trouver.

Kadaj s'énerva sur le brun , quand au rouquin acquiesça et se met à courir entre les buissons sauta par moment par dessus.

- Yazoooo, Rattrape le !

L'aînée se met a courir derrière le roux , Reno rejoignit Elena et vit l'hélico mais alors que le roux aller s'approcher qu'un coup de feu le fit arrêter tout vit par horreur ,Yazoo devant eux , ces longs cheveux étaient tout décoiffes.

- Vous n'irez nulle part désolé !

- C'est ce que tu crois ?

Et Elena sauta sur Yazoo , et le désarma la blonde se mit en tête de défiguré l'argenté en lui donnant de violents coups de poings au visage.

- Reno, vas y monte on te rejoins a la Shinra corp.

Reno regarder Elena , puis Yazoo et ne bouger pas , ne savant que désirer, que faire.

- RENOOOOO BARS TOI ! EXÉCUTE TA MISSION !

Reno sursauta et grimpa rapidement dans l'hélico s'assit au commande et l'alluma , il commença a décoller et vit en bas que Elena c'était vite barré rejoindre sa moto pour ce frappa encore une fois Loz qui tomba a terre et courut lui aussi rejoindre partit avec l'hélico quand à Yazoo il regarda au loin l'objet noir qui retourné a MidgarIl ressortit son portable et écrivit un mot un seul et l'envoya. Puis il alla rejoindre Kadaj , qui celui ci était encore en combat avec Tseng, l'aînée tira sur le brun et il tomba à terre.

- Bien Yazoo , mais ta laissé filé l'hélico !

- On a un otage , ils reviendront bien le récupéré non ?

- possible…

Reno entendit son PHS sonner et ouvrit le clapet et lu le message :

_« Pourquoi ? _

_Destinataire : Yazoo »_

Il soupira et lâcha son portable. Pourquoi ? il se le demander lui même. Pourquoi il n'arriver plus a être comme d'hab. ? pourquoi il lui apporte tant d'importance ? Il le sera peut-être jamais…

_**FIN DU PREMIER CHAPITRE**_

Kyô : Ouf ça y est j'ai fini j'ai eu du mal…TT

Reno : c'est pas moi ça ?

Kyô : Et alors ? Tu peux pour une fois ne pas avoir de sourire débile non ?

Reno : oh l'autre c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité la !

Tseng : c'est vrai que tu fais exactement le même sourire que Reno et les mêmes conneries !

Kyô : Qui se ressemble s'assemble mdr !

Reno : je sortirais jamais avec TOIII !

Kyô : Je te signale jusque que je fais ton cosplay Reno et que je t'imite parfaitement

Reno : Les dieux sont contre moi TT

Kyô : Mais non XD !

_**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic ! chtite rewieus ?**_


End file.
